Digimon Adventure
is the first season of the saga ''Digimon: Digital Monsters. Its premise involves a group of boys and girls being whisked to a parallel reality called the Digital World, sometimes called "DigiWorld" for short, while at summer camp. They were taken there because they were chosen to become DigiDestined, the children that would save the Digital World (along with Earth near the end of the series) from the evil forces that threatened to destroy it. Each of the children received a partner who was preprogrammed to be bonded to them, as well as miniature devices called s. With the power of the Digivices, their Digimon partners could become stronger forms to battle enemies or save their partners from danger. An of the series was released on the as part of Digimon''s fifteenth anniversary. A named Digimon Adventure: will air in April 2020. Plot summary Traveling to the Digital World was an experience that leaves the children bewildered. Their Digimon partners are suddenly thrust upon them, as well as the concept of having the Digimon digivolve into stronger creatures, and so the children have to find out how to be DigiDestined as they go along. They quickly learn of the Digital World's plight, and how evil Digimon are intent on ruling it for themselves. Although they originally fight just to return home, they eventually vow to save the Digital World for the sake of their Digimon friends. As the plot evolves, the children deal with various aspects of maturity: making friends, being courageous, standing for one's morals, etc. Each child receives an object called a "Crest" that embodies a particular trait that defines them, whose power could be used to digivolve their partners to the next level. Taichi "Tai" Kamiya has Courage, Yamato "Matt" Ishida has Friendship, Sora Takenouchi has Love, Mimi Tachikawa has Sincerity, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi has Knowledge, Joe Kido has Reliability, and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi has Hope. It is later revealed that the children were chosen to become DigiDestined during the , and that their Crests represent the positive personality traits that they most strongly evinced at that time. Eventually, an army of evil Digimon led by crossed through a from the Digital World to enter Earth. The DigiDestined and their partners followed. Specifically, they landed in Odaiba, Japan, the children's home town. As the DigiDestined battled on Earth, they were joined by an eighth member, Kari Kamiya, Tai's sister and carrier of the trait of Light. While this was happening, a group of four Mega level Digimon called the besieged the Digital World. Once things were taken care of on Earth, the eight DigiDestined returned to the Digital World once again in order to defeat the Dark Masters one by one, and eventually their real enemy, , the Digimon who made all of the evil Digimon the DigiDestined had previously destroyed. When Apocalymon was defeated, the children went back to the Real World, leaving their Digimon partners behind. Episodes Digimon Adventure aired 54 episodes on in from March 7, 1999 to March 26, 2000. In the it aired on from August 14, 1999 to June 24, 2000. In the , it was aired on Fox Kids and . In , Digimon Adventure aired on from August 14, 2000 to July 7, 2001. It , it aired on from 1999. Characters The version of Digimon Adventure was somewhat unique at the time it was . Most anime dubbed in the changed the names of characters and locales for the sake of . In Digimon, however, most names of the DigiDestined remained unchanged or were shortened to nicknames. Some Digimon names were modified into English equivalents, and in rare cases to equivalents. When it was aired the English Dub of the Philippines in the early 2000s by the broadcasting company, ABS-CBN, most names of the DigiDestined remained unchanged but the Digimon names remained in Japanese equivalents. The characters' voices in the Philippine-English Dub are in a teenage-like matured voice except for both T.K. and Kari rather than the ones heard in the original English dub. The Digimon also have different accents during the dub as Greymon, Angemon and Birdramon and their Ultimate forms have been voiced by the female voice actresses in contrast for being voiced by the male voice actors in the original English Dub. Therefore, both Tokomon and Patamon are also voiced by a male voice actor instead of being voiced by the female voice actress in the same dub. When the Digimon digivolves from In-Training, Rookie and Champion forms they would say "changes" rather than "Digivolve to" but when transforming into their Ultimate forms they would say "Digivolves". Both Agumon and Gabumon's transformation to their Mega forms they would say "Digiwarp" in contrast in saying "Warp Digivolve". The Digimon's abilities remained in the Japanese equivalents as well as the Digimon status from Izzy's laptop being spoken by the narrator rather than Izzy who spoke about the Digimon's status in the original English Dub. This was later reaired in Animax. In the sequel, Digimon Adventure 02, it initially retains the Philippine-English language from the previous season until the middle part of the series, where they now speak actual Tagalog due to switching dubs from English to their native language, Filipino. Main characters Villains *' ' (1st Movie): Defeated by four years prior to the events of the series. *' ' (53-54): The villain that originally put the Digital World in danger. The creator of the Dark Masters and the one who gave the DigiDestined's three original enemies (Devimon, Etemon and Myotismon) their powers. After his attacks are blocked by the combined efforts of , , , , and , his body was destroyed by and . He then tries to use his Total Annihilation attack, but it's contained in a forcefield created by the children's Digivices. **' ' (8-13): The first villain the DigiDestined faced. Destroyed by . **' ' (15-20, 46-47): The second villain the DigiDestined faced. First destroyed by , but later returned as ' . Permanently destroyed by and . ** ' (''Vamdemon) (22-39): The third villain the DigiDestined faced. First destroyed by and the other Digimon, but returned as . Destroyed again by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, though he reappears in Digimon Adventure 02. **' ' (40-52): The creations of Apocalymon and are the fourth villains the DigiDestined faced; subjugated the Digital World while the DigiDestined fought Myotismon on Earth. ***' ' (40-42 (and 43 in the English dub):In the English version the end of the battle against MetalSeadramon was moved to the beginning of episode 43. | airdate = 2000-03-25}} First of the Dark Masters to attack the DigiDestined. Destroyed by WarGreymon. ***' ' (40-47): Second Dark Master to attack. Destroyed by MetalGarurumon. ***' ' (40-49): Third Dark Master to attack. Destroyed by WarGreymon, with the help of Kari's Crest of Light. ***' ' (40-52): The leader of the Dark Masters. Destroyed by MagnaAngemon, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. *' ' (2nd Movie): Materialized inside the Internet. First appeared as Kuramon but later Digivolved into Tsumemon and Keramon. Digivolved into Infermon while fighting Greymon and and defeated them before they had a chance to Digivolve. Digivolved into Diaboromon while fighting WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon; nearly defeated them but was destroyed when they DNA Digivolved into for the first time. Other DigiWorld characters *'Gennai' (13-54): An old man created from data who acts as a guide to the DigiDestined. *' ' (5, 48-52, 54): An android-like Digimon that was freed in Episode 5 by Sora, Tai, and Joe, but attacked due to the presence of one of Devimon's Black Gears. Defeated and freed by Kabuterimon, he reappeared in Episodes 48 and 49 to hunt down and destroy Mugendramon, and stayed with them until the final battle with Piedmon, going so far as to hold him off while they attempted to escape all being turned into keychains and defeated. Once revived by MagnaAngemon, he participated in the final battle against Piedmon and the Vilemon swarm, and returned with their other allies to congratulate the Chosen Children on defeating Apocalymon. *' ' (10-14, 52-54): Guardian of an ancient temple on File Island, the place in DigiWorld the children were first transported to. Returned to help the kids build a raft, and met Gennai at the Wall of Fire. He congratulated them on defeating Apocalymon, and was on to point out the eclipse and informs the children that it was time to say good-bye. *' ' (8-14, 46-47): Protector of File Island. Constantly enslaved, freed and reenslaved by the Black Gears, until right before the final battle with Devimon. He surprised the partner Digimon when he attacked them with Ogremon, as his reputation was that of a just Digimon and was well-known to be Ogremon's mortal enemy. Presumably, it was he who organized the party of Digimon who built the Chosen Children a raft to travel to Server Continent. Was given the ability to warp digivolve into after intense exposure to Tai, Matt, Mimi and Izzy's Digivices. He is killed by , taking an attack intended to kill Mimi. *' ' (8-13, 46-54): Leomon's rival. Was the only digimon willing to help Devimon not under the influence of the Black Gears. After Devimon was destroyed, Leomon scared him off. He reappears in episode 46, wounded badly after a fight with Woodmon and the earthquake caused by MetalEtemon. Mimi and Joe tend his wounds, and he is incredibly touched that they would help him after he tried to kill them. He allies himself with Mimi and Joe after Leomon's death, realizing he was more than just a rival, and agrees to help the Chosen Children fight the Dark Masters. He is present for the final battle with Piedmon, and appears after the final battle with Apocalymon to thank and congratulate the children, but leaves after they take a commemorative photograph in the Village of Beginnings. *' ' 41-42 (42-43 in the English dub): The second to last Digimon with a Black Gear, encountered en route to Server Continent. Once the Gear is destroyed, he apologizes for destroying their raft and offers to ferry the Chosen Children to Server himself. Reappeared in episode 41 to save and protect the children from MetalSeadramon, but is killed in the ensuing battle. *' ' 40 (40-41 in the English dub): Well-known in the Digital World as a trainer, Piximon takes on the Chosen Children, particularly Tai and Agumon. Returns in episode 40, sacrificing himself to the Dark Masters to ensure the escape and safety of the Chosen Children. *' ' (30-37): 's old friend. She saved him from death, and told him she was looking for someone. Out of gratitude and affection, Wizardmon allied himself with Myotismon to keep an eye on Gatomon, and ultimately repaid her by solving the mystery of who she was waiting for and why. He briefly united her with Chosen Child partner, before they took on Myotismon together, in an effort to retrieve the Crest of Light. Ultimately, he died to protect Gatomon and Kari. *' ' (12, 14, 50-52, 54): The caretaker of Primary Village. Family of the DigiDestined *'Susumu and Yuuko Kamiya' (Yagami): Tai and Kari's parents. Both trapped in the convention center by Myotismon, and assisted in the escape attempt. *'Hiroaki Ishida and Nancy Takaishi' (Natsuko): Matt and T.K.'s parents; divorced and somewhat uncomfortable together, though they conquer this out of love and concern for their sons. Mr. Ishida was key to the battles against Myotismon, and his various work associates (Sakurada, etc) helped stage the escape attempt from the convention center. *'Toshiko Takenouchi': Sora's mother. Emotionally distant originally, she conquers this out of love and concern for her daughter, going so far as to infiltrate Myotismon's ranks with Biyomon, and attack a squadron of Bakemon with nothing but a sheet. *'Keisuke and Satoe Tachikawa': Mimi's loving parents, both a bit eccentric, but brave in their own way. *'Jim Kido' (Shin): One of Joe's older brothers. Cared for the people in the convention center, and helped the kids get connected to news of the rest of the world. In the Japanese version of the series, Joe has two brothers, Shin and Shuu Kido (who appears in Digimon Adventure 02). In the English version the brothers were combined into one character. :''Note: Joe's parents were never named in either the Japanese or English dubs.'' *'Masami Izumi and Yoshie Izumi': Izzy's adoptive, loving, supportive parents. While they never told him he was adopted, he overheard them one night and it bothered him until they did and he confessed he had known all along. Unwilling to leave their son alone in the second rise of battles, they help decipher the prophecy to cause a miracle to defeat VenomMyotismon. *'Miko': Tai and Kari's pet cat. Digital World The Digital World (abbreviated as "DigiWorld") is a parallel reality made from data inside Earth's . It is the place where all Digimon live, and where the DigiDestined fight the majority of their battles. DigiWorld's data manifested into a material form via the wishes of human children. The data reformed inside another parallel universe, a "dream dimension" that has the power to turn mental desires into reality. The Northern, Southern, Eastern, and Western ends of the Digital World are individually guarded by one of the four Harmonious Ones, benevolent Digimon who ensure the Digital World's well-being. When an evil being emerged from beyond the Digital World's Wall of Fire, the Digital World's chronology was warped, throwing it out of sync with Earth, making it much older than it would be under normal circumstances—one Earth minute was equal to one Digital World day. Prophecy foretells that any time the Digital World is threatened by evil, a new group of children from each generation, called the DigiDestined, will come to the Digital World and save it. The DigiDestined for each generation were selected by a mysterious group, charged with the DigiWorld's protection. When the eight children of this generation witnessed a battle between a Greymon and a Parrotmon, the group chose them, and constructed their Digivices, Tags and Crests. A brutal attack by the Dark Masters left the whole group dead, save for Gennai, who was able to escape and hide the DigiDestineds' Digivices and seven DigiEggs until their time came. When began to take over File Island with his Black Gears, the time for the DigiDestined to be summoned came, and the Digivices were dispatched, transporting seven chosen children into the Digital World, where they battled with the evil Digimon there. attempted to conquer both the Digital World and Earth by killing the Eighth Child—the predestined eighth member of the DigiDestined. He opened a portal to Earth and led his army on an assault on Central Odaiba in the search for the child, who was eventually revealed to be Kari Kamiya, little sister of Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, leader of the DigiDestined. When Myotismon was finally stopped, a rift opened to the Digital World—but it had been horrifically changed. In the few days that the DigiDestined had been back on Earth, years had passed in the Digital World, and the had risen again, and conquered the entire world, reformatting it into the massive Spiral Mountain. When the kids defeated the Dark Masters, they were confronted with the Digimon that had made the four monstrosities— . Apocalymon was bent on sharing his sorrow with the rest of reality, and didn't care if he lived or died in doing so. Thankfully, the kids defeated him. With his defeat, the Digital World began to reformat itself into its original form, free of evil, also putting it back in synch with Earth-time, meaning time would move to the same pace in both worlds. After the battle with Diaboromon, Gennai called the DigiDestined back to the DigiWorld, where they released the powers of their Crests, forming a shield which restored peace to the DigiWorld, expelling all evil, but at the price that their digimon would no longer have the power to digivolve beyond the Champion level. Related media Movies Video Games Audio Dramas Manhua Novels Books Songs Japanese Opening Theme: Butter-Fly Artist: Kōji Wada Songwriter: Composer: Arranger: Butter-Fly (Piano Version) Artist: Kōji Wada Songwriter: Composer: Arranger: Ending Theme #1: I Wish (eps. 1-26) Artist: Ai Maeda (as AiM) Songwriter: Composer: Arranger: Ending Theme #2: Keep on (eps. 27-54) Artist: Ai Maeda (as AiM) Songwriter: Composer: Arrangers: & Insert Song: Brave Heart (Evolution Theme Song) Artist: Songwriter: Composer/Arranger: Insert Song: Seven Artist: Kōji Wada Songwriter: Composer: Arrangement: Insert Song: Yuuki wo Tsubasa ni Shite (eps. 38, 51) Artist: , as Taichi Yagami Songwriter: Composer/Arragner: Insert Song: Seven (Acoustics Version) Artist: Kōji Wada Songwriter: Composer: Arrangement: English Opening Theme: Digimon Theme Artist: Insert Song: Hey Digimon Artist: '''Insert Song: Change Into Power (ep. 47) Artist: Credits Cast |-|Japanese= Sources compiled at Digimon Adventure/Appendices/Cast. |-|American English= Notes and references See also *Digimon—Franchise External links * Digimon Uncensored — site listing the differences between the English and Japanese versions of the anime. * Archive of Foxkids Digimon *English Dub Timeline—Timeline from Digimon Encyclopedia covering the English Dub of Digimon Adventure and 02. *Original Japanese Timeline—Timeline from Digimon Encyclopedia covering the Original Japanese version of Digimon Adventure and 02. Category:Anime Category:Digimon Adventure Category:Weekly Featured Articles de:Digimon Adventure es:Digimon Adventure fr:Digimon Adventure it:Digimon Adventure ja:デジモンアドベンチャー pl:Digimon Adventure pt:Digimon Adventure th:ดิจิมอนแอดเวนเจอร์ vi:Digimon Adventure zh:數碼寶貝大冒險